Poke Breeder Kukka
Kukka is a quiet but friendly girl that lives in Kaia Town with her grandmother. She cares for eggs and baby Pokemon if people need a place to keep them, she also takes eggs trainers didn't plan on having and instead help find them new homes. Biography Kukka grew up with her mother, grandmother, and little sister in Kaia town. Much of her time was spent following her sister, Hilde, on her adventures around town and a little on the routes outside it. Making snow forts and tree forts and playing chase with little pokemon. The girls never knew their father but if he was ever mentioned their grandmother always made a sour face. She always told them how he’d been rather mean to their mother, and how she’d escaped when she found out she was pregnant again with Hilde. They didn’t know what happened to him in the end, but they did know that after their mother escaped she came to live with their grandmother in Kaia Town. The two sisters grew up easily in the snowy northern town, learning the various types of pokemon around them and growing fond of the other residents. When it came time for Kukka to get a pokemon of her own, her mother took her to where the town’s starters were distributed and she almost instantly bonded with a little Litwick. She made a promise with her little sister to spend a year exploring the region before returning home in time for the winter holidays. It wasn’t easy going for the quiet young trainer out on her own. There were a few times her money went to food for her pokemon instead of herself, but despite that she still kept her spirits up by keeping in touch with her family. She never challenged any gyms but did try a few contests to no avail. Though she had the time of her life working with her Litwick to make the crowds cheer. By the time it was time for her to return home, Kukka had gained several new friends in different towns and cities and even added a Klefki and Spinarack to her group. The following year was similar to the first, however this time the teen set out to learn more about pokemon in different parts of the region. She wanted to see even more pokemon than her last trip and even ended up with a Burmy and Delibird joining her on her return trip. It ended up being her last year long trip as she returned home with an egg she’d found left on one of the routes into Kaia town. She cared for the egg until it eventually hatched into a Sneasel. For a while she cared for the little pokemon but it was soon obvious how alike it and her little sister Hilde were. Both as energetic as the other they became fast friends and when it was eventually time for Hilde to start her own adventure, the Sneasel was right beside her. For a time Hilde traveled around the Konah region before their mother needed to go to another region for work. Because Kukka had set up a daycare in town already, she decided to stay with their grandmother in Kaia town allowing Hilde to leave with their mother to explore a new region. The two continue to stay in touch and Kukka sometimes receives pictures of baby pokemon Hilde runs into. Personality Kukka is a very calm and thoughtful girl that sometimes comes across as withdrawn, though that was mostly due to her far more energetic little sister. She actually is very friendly and eager to meet people traveling or even just new to town. Due to her amazing patience she is able to deal with several young pokemon at a time rather easily, and she certainly enjoys it. While she adores every pokemon she’s come across thus far, newborns and small pokemon have to be her favorites. This also extends to human children as well, making her a somewhat popular baby sitter in town. Pokémon Starter Pokémon: Litwick Other Pokémon: Klefki, Ariados, Mothim, Darumaka, Delibird there's anything about the character's Pokémon that you especially want to describe, do it here. Image Gallery